edfandomcom-20200215-history
If It Smells Like an Ed
"If It Smells Like an Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 3 and the 75th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is also the first ever two-part episode. In this episode, the Eds are framed for ruining Jimmy's special Friendship Day, so its up to them to find the real culprit. Plot Part One According to Jimmy and his chums, it's Friendship Day in the Cul-de-Sac and they've built a huge model heart to prove it. Kevin is appalled but even he can't be a total killjoy and although he doesn't exactly burst forth into the joyful friendship song refrain he grins and bears it. Everyone is having a good time ... or at least they are until the Eds show up. But for once however the Eds aren't really up to anything, in fact Double D and Ed are quite impressed with all the effort the kids have put into their special day and so its up to Eddy to sour the moment. Seconds later, Jimmy finds himself on the business end of an Eddy-style wedgie as the Eds, Kevin, Rolf and company all bust a gut enjoying a laugh at his expense. They're not laughing for long though because as Nazz soon proves, whilst they gloated it appears someone stepped in and sabotaged Friendship Day. As a paintbrush is noticed to be missing, horror of horrors Plank's mouth has been erased and a hockey stick through the heart was enough to point the finger of blame is pointing firmly towards the Eds. If they weren't disliked before, now they certainly are and so it's up to them to prove their innocence. How? Just follow the clues – jube-jubes. Part Two The Eds are hot on the case in an effort to prove to the rest of the kids that it wasn't them who sabotaged Friendship Day and after a few false starts and a distinct lack of evidence to go on, with the discovery of the jube-jube-covered "Giant Jonny Chew" it finally looks like they're getting somewhere! One collection of candies leads to another for while Ed is busy filling his face, Eddy and Double D discover a trail of Jujubes leading off into the trees just as the rest of the kids arrive on the scene & jump to the conclusion that the Eds did this to Jube-jube-covered Jonny. The real culprit can't be too far ahead though and as something of a hue & cry kicks up in their wake, the Eds high tail it through the forest to catch the saboteur. What they find is not at all to their liking, its not just the spooky old shed that's giving them the willies its who's inside it that's far, far worse - so much so that they would rather come out and face the kids wrath than stay inside and suffer what fate has in store within! One severe fruit-pelting later and it would appear that they've paid their debt ... or have they? For the Eds soon learn through Jimmy's gloating reveals that he ha planned everything to get revenge for the wedgie they gave him earlier in the episode. They're not getting off the hook ... sorry, fence that lightly. Revenge it seems comes in many guises and here are three of them who just can't wait to get their hands on the boys. The episode ends with Jimmy saying "Don't mess with the best, suckers!", but he then slips on a banana peel and he yells tp Sarah that he got an owie. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': "Second verse! Same as the first!" kids start to sing the song again ---- *'Jonny': tears over the stricken Plank "Get me a crayon, for crying out loud!" ---- *'Ed': to the big paper mache heart ''"Look at the size of that whatever that is." ---- *'Eddy': "Hold that thought. So tell us Ed, who did it?" '''Ed': "Simply my fine friend, it was a foot." Eddy: "Hard to believe he can dress himself, ain't it?" ---- *'Ed': "To the victor the spoils will smell." ---- *'Ed': while walking on his hands due to his bandaged feet "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsors, Double D." Edd: Ed while struggling to carry the HEAVY pavement slab with the footprint on it "Curse broadcast commercialism!" ---- *'Edd': at Jonny covered in jujubes "Oh dear, this can only lead to one thing…" Ed: Edd's point "Rotten teeth?" Edd: attempting to untie the tied up Jonny "No, Ed. Well… yes. What I'm trying to say is that, whomever did this to Jonny is certainly the same scoundrel who's made everyone believe we're to blame for his or her mischief." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed, and Edd pretending to be a cow to hide from the kids "Moo! Moo! Moo-moo-moo!" Ed: "Quack!" Kevin: "No sign of the twerps, just a cow, I think." Eddy: "Quack? What cow goes quack?" Edd: "Well Eddy, there have been cases of domestic bovines whose grunts could be misconstrued as somewhat of a quack." Ed & Eddy: as Ed and Eddy stare at the figure cloaked in darkness Edd: "Look! It's the perpetrator!" Eddy: "Who is it? I can't see!" Ed: addressing the figure that looks like Rolf "Hiya Rolf!" ---- *'Eddy': angrily at Jimmy "Get me down from here you fluffy, crinkle-haired half-pint twerp!" Jimmy: Eddy "Quiet, big mouth!!" Trivia/Goofs *This is one of the very few two part Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes (not counting the specials or the movie). *This is the first two part Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. *The kids sing a song called "Friends are There to Help You". The kids also sing it in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show at the end of the movie. *For unknown reasons, Rolf was never considered as a suspect. Even though he had a large box of Jube-jubes and his shoe would have fit the foot print exactly he was most likely not counted because he had no quarrel with the Eds in this episode, excluding when Eddy took a piece of candy from him. *After the paintbrush was pointed out to be missing, Sarah thought Ed took the paintbrush, but Jimmy left no visible or obvious proof that would proven that. Therefore the blame could go to anybody not just only Ed. *Jimmy is proved to have an evil side in this episode. The Kankers were his henchwomen, and Rolf was his unknowing pawn and also a spy to let his diabolical leader, Jimmy, know the status of his plan. He is also proved to being quite merciless and even sadistic, since even after he succeded in humiliating the Eds, causing them to get beaten and ruining their reputations, he handed over the weary Eds to the Kankers, obviously enjoying the moment. *It was never explained why Jimmy got revenge on all three of the Eds, for it was Eddy who wedgied him, plus everyone laughed at him not just the Eds. Although it could be since Jimmy knows of Ed and Double D's friendship with Eddy he could have just gotten revenge on them by association. Or maybe because he made an alliance with The Kanker Sisters and Marie and May wanted Ed and Double D. *The boot that Jimmy used was obviously Rolf's work boot so he could trick the Eds into thinking Rolf was behind it all. *After Ed hurts his feet, he tells Edd that he "should have all the feeling back in his feet after this word from our sponsors." This is an obvious fourth wall break. Edd's following statement also breaks the fourth wall. *It is unknown how Plank's paint stain on his "back" came off. *In Jimmy's flashback, it is shown that the kids saw the Eds enter the shed, yet in the actual episode the kids did not see the Eds enter the shed. *Edd's line of "We're caught in a vortex of appending doom!" is reused in Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. *Jimmy's Father is mentioned for the first time in this episode. He might be a sports person, unlike Jimmy, since Jimmy says "I hate hockey. My father makes me practice". *Creator Danny Antonucci said that this is one of his favorite episodes in a interview. *Many pieces of evidence from the episode try to suggest that Rolf was the perpetrator, though it was really Jimmy. This was done to add a twist to the story. *We learn in this episode that Jimmy detests playing hockey. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *In this episode, we learn that Jimmy has a dark side only when he gets angry. *In the episode, Jimmy is seen pounding on the door with the other kids. In his flashback however, he is seen away from the door, chuckling at his victory. *Nazz stated that all three of the Eds blamed Kevin for the crimes that ruined Friendship Day, but this is incorrect a bit since Eddy was the only one of the Eds that blamed Kevin for the crimes. *None of the Eds were close to the paintbrush, Plank or the paper mache heart before or after the crimes occurred, so despite the obvious proof Jimmy left behind there would be no actual way they should be accused of the crimes since they weren't near the items before the crime was pointed out. *In Boys will Be Eds, Nazz got mad at the other guys (except Rolf) for laughing at Jimmy's misfortune. Yet in this episode, Eddy gives Jimmy a wedgie and she laughed with everyone else (except Sarah) at his misfortune. *There are seven pieces of evidence which suggested Rolf was the perpetrator: ** When Edd tries to explain he was innocent of rubbing off Plank's mouth with a cloth, Rolf had a suspicious look on his face. ** When the kids were walking away from the Eds after they'd been framed, Rolf laughed in a way as though he got revenge on someone. ** The footprint was the same as Rolf's shoe. ** While the Eds are searching for their perpetrator, Rolf was walking towards them but stops, turns a different direction and hides from them over a fence. ** Jonny was tied up with jube-jubes glued to him to look as though it was Rolf, the footprint on Plank's backside was the exact same footprint that looked like Rolf's; he was also hiding over the fence and looked at them with an evil smile. ** A trail of jube-jubes lead to a shed, inside was a silhouette that looked like Rolf (which was really the Kankers). ** He wasn't part of the chase as he avoided the Eds most of the time. Gallery friends.jpg|The kids singing "Friends are There to Help You". smiling kevin.jpg|Awwww, aint that cute? Giant Jonny Chew,only 50 cents.jpg|Giant Jonny Chew, only 50 cents. washed off plank.jpg|"Somebody get me a crayon for crying out loud!" See Also *Friends are There to Help You Video DmGcddjZEi8 atV4rJGzVQU Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten